<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a Sunday Afternoon by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526508">On a Sunday Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Older Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a Sunday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Want to go for a walk, Grandpa?"</p><p>At the moment, Draco was quite content in his chair beside the large window that looked out on the garden. </p><p>He shook his head. "Take your sister and go pick some flowers for your grandmother."</p><p>"Cissy!" the boy cried out. "Grandpa wants more roses!"</p><p>A slender young woman came into the room.  She looked so much like her namesake it took Draco's breath away. </p><p>"Come on, Reg." She held out her hand. </p><p>Regulus grabbed it and tugged her toward the door.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and dozed like a cat in a sunbeam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>